onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hody Jones
| HaarfarbeTV = schwarz | AugenfarbeTV = | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Jōji Nakata | Sprecher = Götz Otto | FilmErst = | FilmLetzt = | KurzfilmErst = | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = | SpielLetzt = }} Hody Jones ist ein Weißhai-Fischmensch. Als Kapitän der Shin-Gyojin-Piratenbande gelingt es ihm mit seinen Offizieren, eine große Armee aus Fischmenschen zu vereinen, die er aus dem Fischmenschendistrikt rekrutiert. Jones steht den an der Oberfläche lebenden Menschen extrem feindlich gegenüber und empfindet ihnen gegenüber aufgrund Vorkommnissen in seiner Kindheit nichts als abgrundtiefen Hass. Als Kind und Jugendlicher jubelt er Fisher Tigers Siegen zu, während Arlongs Hass Jones immer weiter antreibt. Er dient schließlich einige Zeit in der Neptun-Armee, um Kampferfahrung zu sammeln und ermordet die Königin der Fischmenscheninsel Otohime, als diese für die Verständigung zwischen Menschen und Fischmenschen wirbt und erwirkt, dass die Weltaristokraten die Fischmenschen als eigenständiges und gleichberechtigtes Volk anerkennen. Einige Jahre später gelangt er in den Besitz einiger leistungssteigernder Drogen – den Energy Steroids – und wagt schließlich den Staatsstreich, als die Mugiwara-Piraten die Fischmenscheninsel erreichen und nimmt König Neptune und seine Kinder gefangen, um sie öffentlich hinzurichten. Sein Vorhaben scheitert schließlich, und er und seine Mitstreiter werden festgesetzt und müssen auch schließlich für ihren übermäßigen Konsum der Energy Steroids ihren Preis zahlen, da ihre Körper im Gefängnis schließlich sehr stark altern. Hodys Geschichte Vergangenheit Im Alter von 15 Jahren liest Hody mit seiner Gang von Fisher Tigers Angriff auf Mary Geoise in der Zeitung und bejubelt diesen. Schon als Arlong in den Eastblue aufbricht, ist Hody ein Anhänger seiner Weltanschauung, in der die Menschen den Fischmenschen als Untertanen dienen sollen. Allerdings ist er noch zu jung, um Pirat sein zu können. Jedoch lauscht er mit seinen zukünftigen Crewmitgliedern immer Arlongs Reden von dem heiligen Krieg, den er zu führen glaubt. Gegen Hatchan hat er schon zu dieser Zeit eine Abneigung, da dieser mit einem Menschen befreundet ist. Seine Ausbildung vollzieht Hody in der Neptune-Armee, dies aber nur um den Palast erkunden zu können sowie die Kampftechniken dieser Truppe zu erlernen. Schon damals verachtet er die Menschen und befürwortet auch, den Tenryūbito Miosgard zu töten, da er als Angehöriger der Sekai Kizoku für ihn der schlimmste Abschaum der ganzen Welt ist. Später inszeniert Jones eine Show, um den Hass der Fischmenschen auf die Menschen zu steigern: Er stiftet einen Menschen an die Box mit Unterschriften für ein Zusammenleben mit den Menschen in Brand zu stecken, die Otohime über Jahre hinweg gesammelt hat. Hody selbst tötet dabei Otohime und präsentiert anschließend gegen Jinbes Willen den Menschen als Attentäter. Weiterhin gesellt er sich zu den Trauernden auf Otohimes Beerdigung. Während er weiterhin in der Armee blieb um zu spionieren terrorisierten seine Kameraden alle Fischmenschen die den Menschen freundlich gesinnt waren. Hody schaffte es eines Tages sogar die Tamatebako aus der Schatzkammer zu entwenden und brachte die darin versteckten Energy Steroids in seinen Besitz, die Zeo anschließend in Massen herstellte. In den letzten zwei Jahren hat sich Hody zum Kapitän seiner eigenen Piratenbande ernannt. Seitdem lässt er die Fischmenscheninsel überwachen, sodass alle ankommenden Piraten vor die Wahl gestellt werden, zu sterben oder sich als Diener der Neuen Fischmenschen-Piratenbande zu bekennen. Vorbereitungen für den Kampf thumb|Hody greift Gyros Schiff an. Als er von Hammond einen Bericht über Luffys Ankunft erhält, will er sofort dass dieser zu ihm gebracht wird. Kurz darauf versucht der nur zum Schein in seinem Dienst stehende Gyro zu fliehen. Hody hat vor, diese Angelegenheit allein zu klären: Er nimmt vier Energy Steroids um seine Stärke um das 16-fache zu steigern. Anschließend legt er sich Handschellen an, nur um zu zeigen dass er auch ohne seine Hände gewinnen kann. Dann greift er das Schiff mehrmals an und auch Gyro, der ein Kopfgeld von 73 Millionen Berry besitzt, hat nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Nachdem das Schiff der Piraten komplett demoliert wurde, schließt er es in eine Coating-Blase ein und schickt es in Richtung Oberfläche. Bündnis mit Vander Decken thumb|Hody und Decken schließen ein Bündnis. Wenig später trifft er sich in seinem Unterschlupf mit Vander Decken IX.. Er schließt ein Bündnis mit ihm, das die Zerschlagung der Neptune-Armee vorsieht. Anschließend soll Neptune getötet werden, woraufhin das Ryūgū-Königreich komplett zusammenbrechen soll. Der Grund hierfür ist, dass aufgrund der starken Mauern normalerweise niemand in den Palast eindringen kann, Decken jedoch mit seinen Teufelskräften der Mato Mato no Mi diesen Ort erreichen kann. Da dieser zu Shirahoshi will, ziehen beide Seiten ihre Vorteile daraus. Genau als Decken seine Teufelskräfte demonstrieren will, erscheint Hatchan ein und will sie von diesem Vorhaben abbringen. Hody entgegnet ihm bloß, dass er es Leid wäre sich ständig solche Vorträge anzuhören und lässt Decken bei Hatchan freie Hand. Anschließend erklärt er den anwesenden Menschen seinen Plan: Sie werden von Vander Decken in den Palast geworfen und sollen ihn von innen öffnen. Nur wer von diesem „Abfall“ überlebt, gewinnt auch seine Freiheit wieder. Kurz darauf beginnt auch schon die Umsetzung des Plans. Angriff auf den Ryūgū-Palast thumb|Zoro stellt sich Hody auch unter Wasser. Auf ihren Kaijū dringt die Neue Fischmenschen-Piratenbande durch ein offenes Tor ein, das von Luffy und Shirahoshi geöffnet und durchquert worden ist, damit sie das Grab ihrer Mutter besuchen kann. Im Palast findet die Bande aber nicht wie erwartet eine kampfbereite Neptune-Armee vor, sondern eben diese von den anwesenden Strohhüten Zoro, Brook, Usopp und Nami in die Knie gezwungen und gefesselt. Da Shirahoshi aber von Luffy vorher aus dem Palast gebracht worden ist, lässt Hody Decken freie Hand und bleibt mit seiner Truppe vor Ort. thumb|Zoro bezwingt Hody mit einem Schlag. Nachdem er seine Position klarmacht, bringt Hody die Palastmauer mit Soshark zum Kollabieren, wodurch das gesamte Areal nun geflutet wird. Anschließend feuchtet er seine Hand leicht an um seine Technik Yabusame auszuführen. Es werden jedoch nur wenige Soldaten von dem Hagel getroffen, da sich Neptune vor diese wirft. Als Reaktion schleudert Zoro Jones eine Yakkōdori entgegen, doch fängt er sie mit einen seiner eigenen Kameraden ab. Hody reicht es nun, er gibt den Befehl zum Sturmangriff, doch seine Männer werden von Usopps Hissatsu Midori Boshi Rafflesia aufgehalten. Währenddessen gibt Zoro den Befehl, sofort die Fesseln aller Soldaten zu lösen. Er selbst zerschlägt nun noch die Ketten von Neptune, um kurz darauf noch einmal tief Luft zu holen und sich Hody unter Wasser zu stellen. thumb|Jones packt Neptune an der Schwanzflosse. Hody ist davon nicht beeindruckt und greift den Schwertkämpfer an, der sein Sandai Kitetsu zückt und ihm eine Wunde zufügt, die ihn außer Gefecht setzt. Während Neptune mit Ultramarine die Flucht der Neptune-Armee gewährleistet und verhindert, dass die Neuen Fischmenschen-Piraten Zoro angreifen, gibt einer von Hodys Gefolgsleuten seinem Kapitän eine E.S.-Pille, wodurch er wieder zu Sinnen kommt, sich seiner Stärke erhöht und er nun merklich wütender die fliehenden Strohhüte und Neptune aufhält, der versucht mit Hoe zu fliehen. Er kann den König in Ketten legen und die Strohhüte in einen Käfig sperren, da Zoro die Luft ausgeht. Er setzt ein Ultimatum von drei Stunden: Bis dahin wird der Raum von ihnen mit Wasser geflutet sein und Neptune hingerichtet. In der Zwischenzeit will Hody die Unterschriftenliste der Petition von Otohimes Kindern nutzen, um später sich um die Unterstützer zu kümmern. Da seine Wunde immer noch schmerzt, nimmt Hody auf dem Weg zum Gyoncorde-Platz immer wieder neue E.S. ein, da er sonst durch die Verletzung in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Als sie nach einer Stunde ankommen bricht Hody zusammen und verändert sich so, dass selbst der Umikuma der Neuen Fischmenschen-Piratenbande völlig verschreckt zu ihm blickt. Hinrichtung auf dem Gyoncorde-Platz Das Ergebnis dieser Verwandlung ist nun ein größerer und bei weitem stärkerer Hody, der zusammen mit seinen Bestien und seinen Piraten Neptune gut sichtbar an den Gyoncorde-Platz kettet. Als einer der besiegten Soldaten der Neptune-Armee sich mit letzter Kraft wieder aufrappelt, um sich selbst mit einem der Kommandanten in die Luft zu sprengen, verhindert dies Jones, indem er ihn mit Uchimizu angreift und ausschaltet. Hody berichtet, dass er sich unglaublich fühlt, seitdem sein Körper durch die Drogen mutierte. Anschließend treten die Prinzen auf den Plan und erledigen sämtliche Kaijū der Neuen Fischmenschen-Piraten, doch Hody entgegnet ihnen nur ruhig, dass dem Sieger wohl das Königreich gehört. Durch ihre E.S. gewinnen die Kommandanten der Neuen Fischmenschen-Piratenbande ihren Kampf gegen die drei Söhne Neptunes, nachdem sie von ihnen bereits niedergerungen schienen, so dass Hody sie nun ebenfalls in Ketten legt und sie neben ihren Vater für die Hinrichtung vorbereitet. Sein nächstes Ziel ist es Shirahoshi zu töten, damit diese nicht nach dem Tod ihrer Familie aus Angst die Kaiōrui ruft. Diese stürzt jedoch kurz darauf zusammen mit Jinbe und Megalo gefesselt vom Himmel, da sie in eine Falle getappt sind, was Hody sichtlich erfreut. Shyarly holt ihm aber im nächsten Moment von seinem hohen Ross, indem sie allen anwesenden auf dem Platz offenbart, dass nicht er sondern Luffy der Mann aus ihrer Prophezeiung sei, der die Fischmenscheninsel zerstören wird. Unter den anwesenden Meeresbewohnern verbreitet sich sofort Zweifel, ob Hody die Insel regieren wird. In Rage über diese Aussage bringt er sie mit Uchimizu zum Schweigen und schreit heraus, dass er anders sei als ihr älterer Bruder Arlong sei. Er will nun genau das Gegenteil beweisen und gibt die Anfänge seines Plans zu erkennen: Hody gibt zu, der Mörder von Otohime zu sein und reibt Shirahoshi unter die Nase, wie sehr er ihre Haltung gegenüber den Menschen verabscheut. Doch entgegnet sie ihm unter Tränen, dass sie es schon lange wusste. Die Strohhut-Piratenbande greift ein thumb|Luffy hindert Hody daran Neptune hinzurichten. Sie gibt zu es von Megalo erfahren zu haben, der früher als Haustier der Neptune-Armee diente, doch sie schwieg um den letzten Willen ihrer Mutter zu ehren. Hody lacht sie dafür aber nur aus und meint, dass ihm diese, in seinen Augen, dumme Tat nur geholfen hat und greift dann die gefesselte Königsfamilie mit Yabusame an. Diese sacken alle ohnmächtig zusammen. Die verzweifelte Menschenmenge ruft nun verzweifelt nach Luffy, da es ihnen lieber ist dass er die Insel zerstört als dass Hody ihren König tötet und die Herrschaft übernimmt. Jones will diesen Hilferufen ein Ende bereiten indem er Neptune den Kopf abschlägt, doch im letzten Moment erscheint tatsächlich Luffy und tritt ihm im Gear 2 quer über den Platz. Er versteckte sich die ganze Zeit über in Megalos Maul und wartete nur auf Shirahoshis Signal. Nun ruft er seine Bande, die plötzlich unter dem Feuer der Gaon Hō den Platz stürmen und mit Hoes Hilfe die Königsfamilie in Sicherheit bringen. Schon wenig später richtet sich Hody wieder auf und erzählt von seinen Plänen, wie er vorhat Piratenkönig zu werden und wie er bei der nächsten Reverie ein Bludbad anrichten möchte. Als er seinen Männern den Angriff befiehlt, schockiert es ihn sehr dass Luffy mit seinem Haōshoku von einem Moment zum anderen 50.000 der 100.000 Piraten erledigt. Er beginnt sich nun den Weg zu Hody freizukämpfen, damit er ihm zeigen kann wer der richtige Piratenkönig wird. Seine Armee schickt ihre besten Truppen vor, doch selbst die Eliteeinheiten haben gegen die Strohhüte nicht die geringste Chance. Als er dann den Kraken auf sie loslässt erblickt dieser seinen Freund Luffy und wechselt ihm zuliebe die Seiten. Hody kann ihn zwar nochmals kurzfristig mit Drohungen wieder auf seine Seite ziehen, doch die Freundschaft mit Luffy ist stärker und der Strohhut kickt Hody in einige Felsen. Nur kurz darauf richtet er sich wieder auf und es kommt zum ernsthaften Kampf zwischen den Beiden. Aufgrund seines Hakis dominiert Luffy diesen jedoch ohne dass ihn Hody auch nur ein Mal treffen konnte. Der Kampf wird aber unterbrochen als plötzlich Decken mit der Noah erscheint, die er mit seinen Teufelskräften in Bewegung versetzte und damit die gesamte Fischmenscheninsel zerstören will. Während Luffy sich mit Hilfe seines Smut und mit einer Bubbly Sango im Mund hinaufschießen lässt, erklimmt Hody das gigantische Schiff an den Ketten um Rache zu nehmen dass sich Decken nicht an den Plan hält. Das Schiff der Hoffnung kommt geflogen Währenddessen flieht Shirahoshi, die im Moment Deckens Ziel darstellt. Dadurch steht das Schiff direkt über der Fischmenscheninsel. Die Bevölkerung verzweifelt als sie ihre tapfere Prinzessin sieht und will ihr helfen, indem sie alle an den Ketten des Schiffes ziehen. Hody fragt sich was sie damit bezwecken wollen, da sich die Noah nun einmal nicht vom Kurs abbringen lässt und erledigt alle mit seinem Yabusame. In der Zwischenzeit flüchtet Shirahoshi in den leerstehenden Ryūgū-Palast, wodurch das Schiff nun quer nach oben schwebt. Luffy kann gerade noch seine Bubbly Sango aufbrechen und sich in eine Coating-Blase retten, als auch schon Hody hinter ihm erscheint und seine Überlegenheit unter Wasser ausspielen will. Jedoch greifen die drei Prinzen erneut ein, wobei Ryūboshi und Manboshi ihre Schwester beschützen. Fukaboshi aber rettet Luffy und flieht mit ihm vor Hody, der sie mit Kirisame verfolgt. Das Duo kann zwar ausweichen, doch nun ist Hody vor ihnen, wodurch er zuerst an Deck der Noah ist. Dort will ihn Decken mit etwas Smalltalk begrüßen, doch Hody durchbohrt den Fischmenschen mit seinem Dreizack und fragt ihn, was mit dem Schiff passieren würde wenn er als Besitzer der Teufelskraft stribt. Decken sinkt überrascht zu Boden, doch er gibt sich nicht geschlagen und bekämpft Hody. Jedoch ist der verstärkte Fischmensch viel zu stark und Decken wird scheinbar tot vom Schiff geworfen, wodurch die Noah wieder nach unten fällt. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden ist der Kapitän auch schon bei Shirahoshi und erledigt Ryūboshi und Manboshi mit seiner Kirisame. Gerade als er Shirahoshi einholt und töten will erscheint Luffy und hält ihn mit seinem Gomu Gomu no Snakeshot auf. Er will sich auf Fukaboshi Rücken unter Wasser auf einen Kampf mit Hody einlassen. Jedoch ignoriert den Fischmensch Luffy und konzentriert sich auf Shirahoshi mit seiner Umidaiko, die nur gerettet wird weil sich ihr Bruder Manboshi für sie opfert. Bevor sich eine weitere Gelegenheit für ihn bietet ist auch schon Luffy zur Stelle, auf wenn er einen Biss von Hody in seine Schulter aushalten muss. Nur einen Augenblick später kontert Strohhut mit einem durch Gear 2 verstärkten Schlag und schleudert Jones in die Lufthülle der Noah. Er lässt seine in Luffy steckenden Zähne aber sofort wieder nachwachsen und zerschneidet das Coating um das Schiff damit ihn Luffy weiterhin unter Wasser bekämpfen muss. Fukaboshi versucht zwar mit Ultramarine und einem Fausthieb auf Hody loszugehen, doch dieser weicht beidem aus und besiegt den Prinzen. Auf die Frage hin was die Menschen ihm angetan haben müssen damit er so werden konnte entgegnet er ihm nur kühl, dass nichts passiert ist, er will sie einfach auslöschen. Der Wassermann verlässt das Kampffeld anschließend um die Noah wieder mit Luft zu umschließen damit Luffy besser kämpfen kann, während Jones mit Kirisame erneut auf Shirahoshi losgeht. Jedoch ist wieder der Strohhut zur Stelle um die Metallflosse abzubrechen und seinen Gegner wegzuschlagen. Auf Null bringen Unter Tränen bittet Fukaboshi nun Luffy, dass dieser die Fischmenscheninsel retten soll und das Verhältnis zwischen Menschen und Fischmenschen wieder auf Null bringt. Dieser antwortet ihm, dass sie Freunde sind und nimmt sich vor, den Kampf gegen Hody schnell zu beenden. Dieser ist anderer Meinung und stürmt auf ihn zu, doch wird er von dem Menschen mit einer Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk erwartet und mit einer schlimmen Verletzung an Deck der wieder mit Luft umschlossenen Noah geschleudert. Um der Wunde nicht sofort zu erliegen stopft sich Hody sofort unzählige E.S.-Pillen in den Mund und versucht den Kampf mit Murasame nocht zu drehen, wird aber von einer Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun erledigt. Die drei Prinzen sammeln ihn und seine Bandenmitglieder sowie Decken anschließend ein, legen sie in Ketten und sperren sie in das Gefängnis des Ryūgū-Palastes. Als sie dort wieder aufwachen, setzen plötzlich die Nebenwirkungen des Energy Steroids ein: Alle ehemaligen Konsumenten altern so stark, dass sie zu Greisen werden. Als Hody versucht die Gitterstäbe zu zerbrechen, bricht stattdessen er zusammen. Neptune entschließt sich, sie nur lebenslang im Gefängnis zu lassen und keine weiteren Strafen zu verteilen, da die Piraten jetzt machtlos sind. Hodys Persönlichkeit Hody Jones ist ein Rassist, der die Fischmenschen als Herrenrasse ansieht. Menschen sind für ihn nur Abfall. Bei einem Kampf gegen sie fesselte er sich sogar selbst die Hände um seine Überlegenheit zu beweisen. Diese Ansichten hat er größtenteils von Arlong, der zusammen mit Fisher Tiger eines seiner größten Vorbilder ist. Genauso respektierte er Hatchan noch bis vor kurzem, da er ein Mitglied der Arlong-Bande war. Als dieser jedoch mehrmals den Frieden zu sichern versuchte, verkehrte sich dieser Respekt ins Gegenteil. Die Menschen die er am meisten verachtet sind jedoch die Sekai Kizoku, die sich immer für etwas Besseres halten und nur auf ihre Herkunft achten, wobei Hody ironischerweise kein Stück besser ist. Desweiteren scheint er nicht einmal den Tod zu fürchten. Obwohl er sich der Gefahren der Energy Steroids vollkommen bewusst ist, nimmt er sie bedenkenlos ein. Auch zu seinen eigenen Kameraden ist er nicht sehr zimperlich: Es macht ihm nichts aus einen von ihnen als Schild zu missbrauchen. Wenn Hody etwas beginnt, führt er es auch um jeden Preis zu Ende. So nimmt er um nicht durch die von Zoro zugefügte Wunde in Ohnmacht zu fallen immer wieder eine neue ES, bis er schließlich an einer Überdosis zusammenbricht und sich verändert. Zudem gab Hody zu, dass es sein Wunsch ist der König der Piraten zu werden. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen thumb|Hody tropft Wasser aus seinem Körper. Als Fischmensch kann er den extremen Druck in 10.000 Metern Tiefe aushalten und auch dort atmen und schwimmen. Außerdem ist seine Körperkraft um ein Zehnfaches größer als die eines Menschen. Zudem hat er noch einen Dreizack als Waffe und erweiterte seine Repertoire an Techniken in der Neptune-Armee, in der er desweiteren auch eine Ausbildung genoss. Im Kampf kann er außerdem die Energy Steroids benutzen und verdoppelt so seine Kraft für jede eingenommene Pille. Als er eine Überdosis von ihnen nimmt, mutiert sein Körper, so dass Hody nun genug Kraft hat, um selbst einen Tropfen Wasser über eine Distanz von mehreren Kilometern durch mehrere Felsen zu schleudern. Kleinere Mengen Wasser konnte er nun aus seinem Körper ziehen. Zudem nahm nach seiner Verwandlung die Ausdauer Hodys immens zu, selbst Luffy war verwundert wie viele mit Busōshoku verstärkte Attacken er aushalten konnte. Auch wurde er durch seine Verwandlung ein extrem schneller Schwimmer und übertrifft die Geschwindigkeit der Meerjungfrauen nun um einiges. Er beherrscht wie einige andere auch das Gyojin Karate, welches durch seine Energy Steroids viel stärker geworden ist. Jinbe kontert jedoch seinen Angriff Uchimizu mit einem eigenen Schuss aus und meint, dass ihm die erhöhte Stärke nicht viel bringt, solange seine Technik noch auf einem Anfängerlevel ist. Nachdem die Nebenwirkungen der Energy Steroids einsetzten, altert Hody jedoch zu einem Greis und verliert sämtliche Kraft. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Hody Jones Kategorie:Fischmensch Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Piratenkapitän Kategorie:Anwender des Gyojin Karate Kategorie:Anwender des Gyojin Jūjutsu Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Mitglied der Shin-Gyojin-Piratenbande